Fortune
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Gangplank is dead, but there is still much to do. Pirate lords and warlords of distant lands seek to occupy his place in Bilgewater. Now is the turn of Miss Fortune to defend her position before them, followed by her loyal crew, and a parade of old and new lovers.
1. Reconstruction

Sarah Fortune had achieved what she wanted. Gangplank was dead, besides what the unfortunate rumours typical after Harrowing might say. The problem? Said Harrowing had only achieved to feed the government problems and the gang wars in Bilgewater.

One would think that after so much death, the gangs of criminals, pirates andmore, would get tired. But no. It had only served as motivation, making them think that their rivals would be too weak to act. There wasn't almost nothing left of Bilgewater.

Literally.

The fires and the damage of the night of Harrowing almost made more bad to the buildings than to the people. Something that results extremely easy, when most of the buildings are wood made, and settled in almost vertical cliffs.

For Miss Fortune, even if in her objective of bringing stability back she was failing, this had a bad side, and a good side. The good part is that her actions and those of her men in the night of Harrowing had accomplished earning her the sympathy of the general population, and the respect and fear, even if in Bilgewater there is no difference, of the other bands. The bad side?

She was broke.

Between the damages to repair, and the loss of men, she almost had no time to sustain the payment of her men in the Mermaid. Thankfully Rafen knew how to keep them at bay under these circumstances, because if note, half of them would already had left. And those who did… well, lately there was always someone willing to work for her.

Thinking in what to do with that, and trying to relax, she practiced shooting in the back yard of her villa. Luckily, that part of the island was left intact and it found itself so, relatively, remote from everything else.

Her pistols had always been her best asset, but after Harrowing it had been left clear to her that her mother was right. Never again was going to ask to someone between her men that he reloaded them.

"If you have come for the mutiny attempt, I already told you that I would discipline them myself this afternoon. That I entrusted that task to other without making myself present, it would weaken me in front of the view of the others."

Rafen wasn't still able to surprise her. But he still saw so clear through her as always. It wasn't the strength of her image what had her worried.

What worried her is that executing someone without even bothering to know who he is, is something Gangplank would do. Luckily it was not the case.

"No. Don't worry. You left that clear enough. It's for another matter. Something that could solve our problems of cash."

"Well. Once that is solved, everything will continue as it must. What is it about?"

Fortune kept shooting while they talk. But for some reason, Rafen had stopped talking to her.

"Old man?"

When she turned around to see him, and saw the expression of his face, she knew it had to be about some difficult business.

And in Bilgewater, that meant potentially lethal.

She blow the cannon of her smoky guns, for then sheath them, caressing the grips of the handles.

"Let's speak inside." said passing by him.

* * *

Sarah observed the amount of the reward with incredulity. An incredulity that kept transforming into happiness.

"Rafen, please, tell me this is a joke of bad taste."

"I wish it was."

The man answered with a peculiarly apathetic tone for the news he was bringing. He should be almost jumping of joy. Like her.

Noticing how she had lost composure, Fortune started to calm down.

"You wish it was? Rafen, for this amount we could buy half of the island, and then rebuilt the other half. What is the problem?"

"Sarah, please."

He only referred to her by her first name when he was particularly nervous. Not even in Harrowing she saw him like this.

"You keep enough years dragging corpses to the board of bounties for not to know what means a…"

"An amount like this, it means that either the sought one has completely banished and it would be impossible to locate, and it would be better to give the reward for lost, or that it you find him, you can give your life for lost, because the one offering the bounty only does it to pull out to light the one he is searching for, and he knows that something less than a battalion wouldn't be able to capture him."

She sat over the table, crossing her legs with confidence, and pulling out a cigar out of the snuffbox of wood over the furniture.

"And I would say that I don't have enough fingers in my hands and feet to enumerate the amount of contracts of that kind that I have completed."

When she wasn't able to find the matches, Rafen approached her with his own to light it up.

"I know. And I also know that you sent back to Piltover many men of science with methods that their countrymen consider morally cuestionable."

"Yes. Those are the ones that when they tell me what they would do with my body, they disturb me in a sense completely opposite to the usual."

"But in this case, the one proclaiming the reward is from Zaun."

"Cough, cough! … What?"

She gave another glance to the paper. What kind of experiment or area of knowledge could be considered too immoral even for the prime contributor of monstruosities and war weapons for Noxus?

Maybe at the end she would reconsider.

"… I'm curious about it."

Or not. He always had empty hopes with her.

"Look, until that moment, I could agree with you in a certain manner. But then it was when I noticed the name of some guy called Mundo in the contract."

"Mundo? Like in Dr. Mundo, the scientist working for Noxus, or Mundo the serial killer?"

"Both are the same."

"Is him who they seek?"

"No. He was the one that put the bounty."

NOW the things were getting weird.

* * *

Between all the amount of candidates to member of Miss Fortune's band assembled in the canteen of the docks, only one called attention. Not so much for its talent or its presence, if not for the fact of being a woman.

It's said that a woman in a ship brings misfortune. Sarah Fortune made herself famous being the exception to that rule, on purpose. But old habits die hard. So many men looked suspiciously to the girl of the lonely table.

Well, although maybe the fact that she was playing to the knife game with her own hand and her own knife could be the cause of said suspicion.

But of course to some people, pride is stronger than prudence.

Or intelligence.

"What are you doing here, girl?"

She answered without stopping, or even looking at them, at least.

"Looking for a job. Like all of you, I guess."

The man looked at his companions, waiting for them to say something. But it seemed that definetly, this depended on him.

"Forget it. Neither Bilgewater or the sea is good place for a lonely single woman. Neither working place."

"I thought the boss was a woman."

"She is an exception no one understands."

"Also, even if that was the case, I'm not here because I'm a good sailor."

Finally she stopped, and looked him to the eyes.

"I'm here because I'm good at killing."

She went back to doing her thing, with the man laughing briefly.

"Oh, yes? Then I would like to see it."

The young woman didn't take long to notice that the entire local was enveloping her. They observe her, interested in the conversation. Now she was bound to act.

She nailed the dagger on the table, with strength. The man wanted to give a step back when the brunette got up, but he didn't. He couldn't show himself insecure in front of the others.

The appearance of that girl remembered to him in a way to Captain Fortune. Both seemed to share the same sense of clothing, since both seemed to enjoy wearing clothes that only covered over the stomach. Of course no man, and less one of Bilgewater, was gonna say anything about it.

The woman put her hands over her waist, while smiling to him. Obviously, he was taller than her, so the given image gave more in favour of her conversationalist than herself.

More relaxed, the man tried to put a hand over her shoulder. So he ended launched over that shoulder by the arms of that girl, and falling on his back over the table top.

Before the pain of the impact left, he already had the dagger the brunette had nailed over the the table, over his throat.

"Really? You really want to know?"

The young woman changed fast position, when the friends of the menaced one try to jump on her back. She impulse herself with the hands over the table, and with the sole of her boots, kicked them in the chin. Finally, she landed on her feet over the furniture, holding against the table with a foot the man that she attacked.

"So?"

The man denied with his head. The brunette winked at him with her only eye, and kicked him in the flank, making him roll back to the floor.

When she looked up, everyone started laughing. Even the men she kicked.

It seemed that in the end, Bilgewater wasn't so different of Noxus. What enable you to scale positions and being respected, was strength. In both it seems that this is what is worth to gain power.

The revelry in the cantina was interrupted by a shot. Everyone put himself on alert, except the girl, that observed the balustrade in the upper part. Miss Fortune had came out, and given a warning shot to grab attention.

What she didn't have clear, is if she saw what just happened. And in case she saw, if that made her look bad or good in front of her.

The way she looked at her, solved both doubts. It seems she was one of hers.

"Well, gentlemen. As everyone must already know, after Gangplank's fall and Harrowing, one followed by the other, most of the bands have been annihilated, and those who not, have seen drastically reduced their numbers and influence. That includes mine. But I like to think that if this has served for something, is to purge the stupidity and weakness. And for what I see, everyone of you has been smart enough to come to join me. From now on, you must to demonstrate that you are hard enough to survive me."

Everyone laughed excited, until Fortune stopped them with another shot of her other weapon.

"That said, there is something you must understand before working for me. I don't know if you know, but at the start of my career, I worked as a bounty hunter, and I still do. So don't expect from me, not believe that you can perform, certain behaviours that would be seen badly even by the lax laws of the area. That said, and before your zest sunk, don't believe that we are going to devote to abide the law. Bilgewater is in chaos, which means that someone must re-establish order. We are not going to follow the law. We will become the law!

They howled again, and Miss Fortune disappeared behind the door behind the balustrade.

The dark haired one finally went down the table, and got close from behind, out of curiosity, to one of the groups of men talking.

"Fuck. How hot she is."

"Shut up, that one of her own might hear you."

"Does it matter? From what I heard, she has slept with half her crew. Is no mystery that this gal is a slut of care."

"Like if you could get a chance with her."

"And who says not?"

It took half a second for him to process that that was a feminine voice.

And another two seconds in realizing that the woman in front of him was Captain Fortune.

"I say so."

The men started to pull back while she walked away from the stairs leading to her office, and entered the multitude. After briefly examining with curiosity the man that talked without thinking, she took a look at the multitude.

"You, you, you and you. And maybe you. Look." said to the man with the loose tongue. "Those five would have a chance."

She turned around towards them.

"But for that, you first have to impress me."

She blow a kiss to the air to the closest one of the pointed out men, and the one she felt more attractive physically, and then she headed to the door of the building.

"Tomorrow I want all of you stepped on a line in front of the pier where the Syren is docked. There I will decide who comes aboard, and who doesn't. And those who doesn't, will have a chance another day."

"Where is that pier?"

Miss Fortune stopped just before reaching the door, and turned around to look at the dark haired one, standing and alone. Green eye, black eye patch, and dark hair. She carried two swords at her back and covers for knifes in arms and legs. Pointy pant legs and gauntlets. That wasn't seen in Bilgewater very often. Besides that, her clothing was a red jacket, a white top, and black trousers.

"You are not from here, right?"

The dark haired one denied with her head looking at another side, like she didn't cared. Miss Fortune headed towards her.

"What is your name?"

"Ariana. Ariana Katleen."

"Very well, Ariana. If you are asking yourself how did I knew…

"I don't."

Fortune looked at her feeling between surprised and offended. Those around feared she was testing her nerve, but their suspicions proved unfounded when the captain smiled.

"I know because of how clean and little worn out your clothes are. But of course, people like you aren't unique here. Come with me, Ariana.

The mentioned one didn't hesitate. She headed to the door, and Miss Fortune opened and hold it so she could go through. Like she didn't care or didn't needed to prove she was the one in charge.

"Ha. Hey, look. She is even into muff divers." The loose tongued one commented, before taking a punch in the nose by the same man that Ariana had taken down before, that then started a fight.

* * *

 **Hi.**

 **This is a translation of a fanfic in spanish that I had been writing for a long time ago now. English isn't my native tongue, even if I know it fairly well now, so I would be thankful if you pointed any grammatical mistake here.**

 **The idea is basically a serialized story of the adventures of Miss Fortune after the fall of Gangplank. So in the future, expect a lot of violence and sex. I will change the rating of the story to mature when that happens. But for now, I want to reach a more broad audience.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and let me know what you think of it.**


	2. Outlaws of Zaun: Making business

The upper quarters of Bilgewater didn't differentiate themselves from the Rat Town under them, despite the fortunes of the rich inhabitants in that part of the island.

The only appreciable difference? That there people stole for thousands of krakens of gold, instead of by a handful, and that there the moral turpitude was covered under a beautiful facade.

But of course, nothing of that mattered for those that needed to go all the way up, and were not accustomed to do it.

"There is not an easier way?" Ariana asked, starting to sweat.

"We are almost there. You are doing great." answered Miss Fortune without losing her cunning smile, or appearing tired.

Even while wearing heels.

Rafen neither seemed to have trouble even with his old age. But that wasn't to change his mood. He was already accustomed to her doing things he was against, but this one has got to take the prize. But maybe he was letting his own experiences to cloud his own judgement. Maybe it was not such a terrible idea as he thought. For the Bearded Lady, he even had survived a night on the streets during Harrowing. What had he to fear of a moth-eaten zaunite scientist?

Ariana believed that the only reason of Miss Fortune to order her to follow her, was because she had liked what she saw at the bar, and wanted to test her. That's why she didn't asked anything. But she was surprised by seeing the rich sector of the city. She had been in Bilgewater in another occasions, but never had the need of coming so close to this area, because she never had the need of the gold of the powerful.

Only the iron of the dangerous.

They stopped at the front of a high cuisine restaurant. One of those where you pay for the deliciousness, and not the quantity. It was practically built in the sheer wall of a cliff. And instead of the typical kid to whom puberty had not totally hit, they had a thug in a ridicule bellman suit in front of the door.

Ariana supposed it was also a hostel, and that in a city like Bilgewater, it was normal to have security even for that.

The thug took a look at the three of them, and went inside for a moment to ask something. When he got an answer, he stepped aside, and held the door for them, indicating they could enter.

When she and Rafen entered following Miss Fortune, Ariana realized that the structure of the establishment was in times a ship. How did they had managed to elevate it up to here, and why it was covered like a normal house, it was a mystery to her.

The establishment was empty, with the exception of a suited man with horn-rimmed glasses, eating alone in a table for two, in a private room. In front of the curtains that separated this room from the rest of the restaurant, that were still open, there were two men.

Uniforms of the noxian guard. That was evident. What resulted weirder were their zaunite mechanical enhancements. A mechanical hand of a coppery metal, a monocular eye with a green lens…

Rafen couldn't avoid clicking his tongue in disgust. Ariana, in the other hand, limited herself to look another way and take a step back. One would think that she reacted this way for the same reason than Rafen, but Fortune suspected otherwise.

When Miss Fortune started stepping up on the stairs that led to that part of the restaurant and the other two started following her, the metallic hand rose up to order them to stop. The redhead heard the fists of Ariana tighting.

The man in the table looked up while chewing, and indicated Miss Fortune with a couple of fingers, that she got closer.

"Wait here."

When Miss Fortune went to the table, the guards drew the curtains behind her. Rafen was uneasy about not hearing the negotiation, and Ariana simply crossed her arms and gave her back to the guards.

* * *

"Please, sit down." said the scientist leaving the cutlery on the table and cleaning his lips with a napkin.

Fortune pulled the chair and sit down in front of him. The man did not took time to look at her cleavage. But for different reasons that she expected.

"Sorry, I got distracted. But is weird to see someone receive two shots so close to the heart, and don't have her in the autopsy table."

Even if small, the scars of Gangplank's shots were still visible.

"We aren't here to speak of my good Fortune. We are here for business. Tell me. Why did you specifically solicited my services, mister?"

"Doctor. Doctor Edward Mundo. I didn't get my doctorate for nothing, if you don't mind. Because I guess you also want me to treat you as captain."

"No. I actually prefer Miss."

She wanted details, and with the scientists and Chem-Barons of Zaun it was always difficult to get them. Unless you knew the adequate techniques of persuasion.

She first tried by squeezing her chest against the table, and to smile and talk sweetly.

"And tell me, Edward. What can I do for you?"

"Dr. Mundo, please." he said without twisting his sight.

This was one of the type that required force. So she went serious.

"All the details I have is the price of the bounty, and that you put it out. But due to such a high premium, I imagine that it's not only you the one putting out the amount.

"I need to inform you that all the details are military secrets of the noxian empire."

"But I can't do my job if I don't know them adequately."

"I know. I have only said it to make sure you don't share them with anyone in your crew or any acquaintance. For your own safety, of course."

"I won't reveal anything to my band as long is not indispensable for their survival and the success of the capture."

"Very good. But precisely because of safety, it would be a mistake on your part to treat this as a capture."

"So worried are you about this guy, that you see necessary to take such extreme measures?" she asked mockingly.

Dr. Mundo also smiled. He put out his glasses, closed them up, and he left them over the table.

"We both know the reason for the price of his head. But even dead, I would like to recover his body as intact as possible."

"Tsk. The thing just had to get complicated."

She moved her chair back, crossed her legs over the table, and crossed her arms behind her head, not without leaving her hat over the table. Gesture that incommoded Mundo, by the expression on his face.

"So tell me. What is the name of the poor wretch?"

"You don't understand. It's not about whom." Mundo smiled again. "But about what."

* * *

When the curtains opened again, Rafen was almost pulling his hair out, while Ariana looked bored, sitting over a table. When they saw Miss Fortune exiting, they found her pale as a corpse.

The guards entered the room, and closed the curtains again, hiding with their boss behind.

"What happened? Is there a deal, or not?" Rafen asked, while Ariana simply got in her feet, stretching and yawning.

It took a time for Miss Fortune to react. But when she did, she first observed the vial of blood in her hand, next to the folder of leather from what some papers stuck out.

"Rafen." she said settling, and recovering her natural colour. "Do you remember that enormous shipment of hextech weaponry that we took from what was left of the Jagged Hooks? I want you to go to the warehouse, and order the crew to take all the crates aboard of the Syren."

"Are you sure? You had said that…"

"Now!"

He saw her impatient, and too serious. Other would preoccupy, but Rafen knew that that only meant that she was at the 100%.

He left the establishment without looking behind. When Ariana bended her head to look at Fortune, she was already in front of her.

"I need your help with something."

* * *

The smell of the carcass in decomposition and the open stomachs of the Slaughter Docks would had knocked her down, if it wasn't because Ariana was used to the scent of corpses.

Miss Fortune had led her to the interior of one of the boathouses, where the hunted sea monsters are dragged and cut up, to ask for someone. When they told her he hadn't come back yet, she and Ariana sat over a bunch of cradles, while a wholesaler weighted the smaller pieces, cubs and such, to tell the price.

"If my hearing doesn't deceive me, you are from Noxus, aren't you?" Miss Fortune asked her directly.

"It's not like I'm trying to hide it. But I suppose my accent betrays me."

"Between other things. Do you were in the military?"

"Yes. But if you are interested in my training…"

"No. That's not what interests me. Do you know anything about zaunite experiments to create better soldiers?"

"Ehm… I'm an assassin. Not a scientist. Why do you ask?"

"… Forget it, it's something dumb."

When Ariana saw her fold her hands together and support her chin in them, beginning to hit the ground with the heel of her boot, she took pity on her.

"I know the names of most of the head chiefs of those projects. Also the names of those projects, and to what each project dedicated. Even the most important. Shoot." said with a smile in her face.

Miss Fortune also smiled.

"Speak to me about the Adam project."

"… Never… never I had heard of it." the dark haired one answered, strangely surprised, like if the fact of not knowing that information was impossible to her.

Before Fortune could question her, there started to be commotion in the building. They all pointed to the entrance. They both got up, and looked out.

In the water, the fin of a shark was approaching the dock. It was not uncommon for these squalid creatures to swim near the port looking for the guts and waste of the victims of the monster hunters. But this one swam especially fast. And also in a straight direction, headed directly to the dock ramp of the boathouse where they were.

When it finally reached it, Ariana saw emerge ... a head.

He was a beast man. Or a vastayah, as they preferred to be called. He had heard of bear men, and even of bird people in Ionia, during the war. But she never thought that there were fishmen, or that they could walk on land. And less so close to Valoran.

But set to be a fish man, better to be a shark man.

His skin was of the texture and colour of a white shark, white torso included. He had blue claws on hands and feet, and as he walked towards the slaughterhouse, he dragged a beast three times the his size from the water, with one hand. He was wearing only pants, of a material that Ariana had heard the locals call neoprene.

But what was truly exceptional about that subject was not his size, because two meters was quite normal for his race, but his head and facial features.

They were particularly humanoid for someone of this species. His mother or father must had been human, because the shape of his skull was completely humanoid.

It stood out the triple row of sharp teeth that his smile of satisfaction showed, his black eyes, the lack of ears, the fin that seemed like a Mohawk on the top of his head, the gills of his neck, and his elongated nose.

Nose that as soon as he left his prey on the scale, began to catch a smell. A smell that led him to look towards the direction of Miss Fortune, whom smiled at him, arms crossed.

" **Sarah Fortune."** he exclaimed before an unnecessarily sinister laugh, due to the grave tone of his voice.

"Malie Keokeo, fearsome hunter and harpooner of the serpent cape. How are you doing?"

 **"We both know you haven't come to say hello. Who is your partner?"**

Two other women would found themselves overwhelmed by how the sheer size of that being covered them with his shadow. But it was obvious that these two were already used to dealing with guys like that all the time.

"Ariana Katleen." the aforementioned anticipated him, extending her hand without much interest.

Little reciprocal interest was found in Malie, who barely touched her hand with the tip of his fingers, without stopping to look at Fortune.

"It's my new deckhand. I only keep her close because it's useful to have one of my own sex at hand to evade losing my femininity."

 **"Then there is nothing to be done."**

"Keep up with these jokes, and I may leave you out of the work."

 **"What work?"**

Fortune looked at Ariana.

"100 meters down the slope leaving the canteen, and then straight to the right until the ship with the red sails with the embroidered heart."

Ariana just needed that indication for giving that order as understood.

"Yes, captain. Right now I retire." she said pretending formality, before turning back and leave.

She was not going to lie, and say she wasn't not curious or interested in knowing what her goal was. But she knew that when dealing with zaunites, once she had the answer, she would had preferred not to had known it. Even so, she glanced sideways, and could see how Fortune took out the vial of blood of her cleavage, and opened it, even getting to hear the next thing she said to Malie, before leaving her range.

"I need you to find a trace for me."

The shark stole the vial from her hand, and sniffed it. He put it aside, arched a puzzled eyebrow, and smelled it again.

 **"What is this?"**

"Don't you get anything?"

 **"Of course I do. It's just that I do not recognize the species. It seems human, but ... not… at the same time."**

Fortune tried to take the vial from him, but Malie pulled his hand away. He left it hanging between his fingers, and kept looking at Fortune with a wicked smile.

 **"I notice you nervous."**

"These last months, everyone is."

 **"You more than anyone, from what I have heard. I do not know if what you did during Harrowing was an incredible demonstration of strength, or an incredible stupidity."**

"Let's see. I saved dozens of people, and I have gained both the admiration of the population, and the respect of the gangs." said placing a finger on her lip. "What do you think?"

 **"I think you have a lot of bags under the eyes, beautiful. Where has it gone the Miss Fortune that drank like a freljordan, and celebrated like a Ionian?"**

"Where do you want to go?"

 **"At that you have to relax and release tensions, even if only for one night, before you start with whatever you had prepared."** he said returning the vial. **"If it is as dangerous as your smell lets me glimpse, it will improve your effectiveness."**

"Maybe you're right." she sighed exhausted, hiding the vial back in her cleavage. "Anyway, all the preparations are already underway. What comes to your mind?"

Malie smiled.

* * *

In Miss Fortune's room, Malie held the neck of the aforementioned girl against the wall with one hand. He smiled. Miss Fortune looked angry at him, but then smiled back.

The mouth of the shark seemed to swallow Miss Fortune's lips, while with his free hand, he tore off her top. When she stopped holding the arm with which he "suffocated" her with her hands, she began to move her arms around his neck. With that, Malie moved to grab her by the butt with both hands, almost tearing her pants with his claws, while pressing the neck of Fortune between his jaws.


End file.
